Smaragd oder grün?  Oder einfach das Grauen!
by PuPpEt's MiStReSs
Summary: Unwahrscheinlich, nicht zu glauben und absolut...schwul!  xD  Ein MSTing.
1. Ein Oneshot  for hell's sake!

**MSTing: Ein Oneshot – Hirnlosigkeit sei Dank!**

Zuerst einmal: Ich möchte niemanden mit diesem MSTing anfeinden oder die Fähigkeiten der Autorin in den Dreck ziehen…zumindest nicht viel xD

Die Autorin bleibt natürlich anonym…ich würde schließlich auch nich gerne bekannt sein als die, die DAS HIER geschrieben hat:

[iIst mein erstes HP FF

Pairing: DM/HP[/i

Missy: Ihre erste HP-FF? Merkt man. Ich meine – hallo! – Harry und Draco sind SCHWUL!

Jacky (Missy's Schizohälfte): Ja und? Bei dir sind sie doch auch immer schwul!

Missy: Ja, aber ich stelle es anders da…irgendwie…realistischer?

Jacky: …denkst DU…

Missy: will von der Irrealistik ihrer eigenen Storys ablenken Heißt es eigentlich ‚das FF' oder ‚die FF'?

Harry: Ich glaube, das ist nicht festgelegt…

Missy: DIE Nutella und DIE Fanfiction. Jawohl!

Harry: Um ehrlich zu sein: Man streitet sich auch, ob es DAS Nutella oder DIE Nutella heißt… drop

Missy: Mir doch egal. Erste Regel: Ich bin die Autorin dieses MSTings und deshalb habe ich immer recht. Zweite Regel: Wenn ich nicht recht haben sollte, tritt Regel 1 in Kraft!

Harry: Der is total ausgelutscht…

Dray: Ja, genau wie du, Fußabtreter!

Jacky: riecht Ärger Bin mal gerade Zigaretten holen…

Missy: Aber wir rauchen doch überhaupt nicht!

Jacky: …für meine Katze!

Missy: Und wir haben auch keine Katze! Hast du gehört? Hey! HEY!

Jacky: ist bereits aus der Tür

[iIch blicke dich an. Die dumpfen Geräusche des Kampfes der nur ein paar Meter weiter tobt dringen nur gedämpft an mein Ohr, scheinen nicht wirklich. Ich habe dich in eine Ecke des waldes gelockt .[/i

Missy: Die liebe Autorin scheint es nicht mit Kommata zu haben, nicht wahr?

Harry: Ja, und sie hat Wald klein geschrieben…

Dray: Da steht, ich locke dich in eine Ecke des Waldes. Warum bitte sollte ich das tun, während die da draußen noch kämpfen?

Missy: Glaub mir, dass willst du gar nicht wissen…

Dray: Ich schätz mal, ich erfahr es ohnehin früh genug?

Missy: Du hast es erfasst, Watson "

[iIch spüre wie sich ein Grinsen auf meine Lippen legt aber kein Ton dringt über sie, zu fasziniert bin ich von deinem Anblick.[/i

Missy: Ja ja, das Komma, der beste Freund des Schriftstellers…

Harry: Aber seine Freunde vergisst man doch nicht einfach! empört

Dray: Wo er richtig liegt…apropos ‚liegen': Es liegt also ein Grinsen auf meinen Lippen (hoffentlich ist's bequem genug), aber wie bitte klingt es, wenn ein Ton ‚darüber dringt'?

[iDas Blut der Opfer welche von euch zu solchen erklärt wurden rinnt an deinem Körper herab, tränken deinen umhang rot... Blutrot.  
Mein Blick schweift über dein Gesicht.[/i

Missy: Sah sie mich an, Wangen so rot, das Feuerlot, die Wangen rot… sing

Harry & Dray: O.O

Missy: Was denn? -.-

Übrigens: Sie hat es schon wieder getan: Ein Einschub ohne Kommata! dreht langsam ab

Dray: Warum schenke ich Narbengesicht auch nur eine Sekunde meiner Aufmerksamkeit? Hab ich endlich beschlossen, ihm den Garaus zu machen? Oo

Missy: Nein, du Narzisst! Merkst du's nicht? Da bahnt sich was an!

Dray: Ach ja? Und was soll das sein? Ne Prügelei?

Missy: …

[iDeine smaragd grünen Augen sind vor schreck geweitet, du weißt dass du keine Chance hast. Ich kann dich nicht töten.[/i

Harry: Was denn nun, smaragdfarben oder grün? Ö.ö

Missy: Ich glaube, sie meinte ‚smaragdgrün'…

Harry: Und was bitte ist dann ein ‚schreck'?

Missy: Denk doch mal nach, Wunderkind. Sie hat Schreck klein geschrieben! beginnt, an ihrer Unterlippe zu spielen vorlauter fehlender Kommata und nicht zu erkennender Groß- und Kleinschreibung

Dray: Mal was viel wichtigeres: Wieso bitte kann ich den da auf Harry deut nicht töten? Ich kannte den Avada Kedavra, bevor ich meine ersten Worte gesprochen hab.

Harry: Das ergibt keinen Sinn!

Dray: Tut es wohl!

Harry: Tut es nicht!

Dray: Avada-

Missy: Wag es dich ja nicht, Harry umzubringen, Dray! Nicht, bevor wir dieses Ding hier zu Ende geMSTet haben…

Dray: Darf ich ihm danach die Lichter auspusten?

Missy: Meinewegen…

Harry: Hey! . 

Missy: …aber ich glaube, danach möchtest du noch viel eher jemand anderen ins Gras beißen lassen.

[iEs wäre doch eine Schande solch eine Schönheit zu töten.  
Mein Engel.[/i

Dray: Bitte WAS? Das hab ich niemals gesagt!

Harry: giggelt vor sich hin Doch hast du, siehst du doch! ‚Mein Engel'… kicher

Missy: d…das arme Komma… .

[iEin tropfen Blut löst sich aus deinen Haaren, rinnt an deinem gesicht herab vorbei an deinen smaragd grünen Augen die mich schon damals so fasziniert hatten.[/i

Harry: Da haben wir wieder das Smaragdgrün…

Missy: Das gehört doch alles groß geschrieben… deutet auf ‚tropfen' und ‚gesicht' hockt sich in die nächste Ecke und wippt auf den Fußsohlen hin und her

Dray: sagt nichts mehr, weil er sich viel zu blamiert fühlt, ohne auch nur den geringsten Teil dazu beigetragen zu haben

[iIch mache einen Schritt auf dich zu, welch eine Überraschung du weichst zurück hätte ich ja nie gedacht. Ja der Sarkasmus, mein ständiger Begleiter, ein weiterer Grund deines Hasses auf mich.[/i

Missy: hockt noch immer in derselben Ecke und macht sich zum Hans sieht sich widerstrebend den Satz an, schlägt ein Rad und beginnt, irre vor sich hin zu kichern

Harry: Na gut, dann übernehme ich ihren Part: Oyfg! Die armen, armen Kommas! Vergessen, verlassen und ganz auf sich allein gestellt, in der grausamen Welt des Nicht-vorhanden-seins… Oh, welch Tragödie! wischt eine imaginäre Träne fort

Missy: plötzlich wieder ganz sie selbst Was soll dieses Schmierentheater? So etwas würde ich NIEMLAS sagen!

Jacky: kommt zur Tür herein, bemerkt den Streit und versucht, sich wieder hinaus zu schleichen

Missy: Hey, wo willst du denn schon wieder hin?

Jacky: Die Katze will noch mehr Zigaretten… nuschelt irgendwas von ‚Kettenraucher' vor sich hin und verschwindet erneut

[iWieder ein schritt. Deine Augen sind von Furcht durchzogen, deine Maske bröckelt als du den harten baumstam hinter dir spürst. Was willst du tun? Dein zauberstab hast du schon lange nicht mehr, liegt irgendwo in dem wald, vergessen.[/i 

Alle zusammen: Was zum Teufel ist ein baumstam? O.O

Missy: Ich glaube, ich weiß es: Sie meinte einen Baumstamm! hrhr

Sagt mal, Leute, kommt es mir nur so vor, oder sieht es aus, als hätte sie, ihrer Groß- und Kleinschreibung nach zu urteilen, kein Subjekt im letzten Satz? Ôo

Dray: Du weißt doch inzwischen, dass dieses arme Mädchen kein Geld für eine gescheite Feststelltaste hat!

Missy: Genau, so muss es sein! nod, nod

Harry: ignoriert beide Erstens sind meine Augen wegen dieses arroganten Archs (censored by Pokito lD) hier neben mir nie und nimmer ‚von Furcht durchzogen', zweitens habe ich außerordentlich reine Haut und in meinem Gesicht bröckelt gar nicht – ich bin ja nicht die Sphinx! – und drittens würde ich niemals – ich wiederhole: NIEMALS – meinen Zauberstab im Wald vergessen; erst recht nicht, wenn er überlebenswichtig ist!

Missy: patta Ganz ruhig Harry. Tröste dich einfach damit, dass es noch viiieeel schlimmer kommen könnte. Und glaub mir: das wird es!

Harry: … Angst

[i"Du bist so schön" ,Nur ein flüstern aber du hörst es. Deine Wangen verfärben sich rot. Es ist verwirrend nicht wahr? Diese worte ausgerechnet von seinem Erzfeind zu hören. Aber es stimmt..  
"Wunderschön.."[/i

Missy: …die Wangen rot. Da hab ich sie berührt, hab ihre Angst gespürt, so viel gelitten und zuviel gewuuuuusst! schmetter

Harry: Hör endlich auf damit!

Dray: Genau! Nicht nur Muggel, sondern auch noch Lesbe!

Missy: Ich bin bi, Mann. Außerdem hab ich den Text nicht geschrieben. Außerdem sagt das genau der Richtige! wissend grins Lies doch erstmal, was du wieder Schönes gesagt hast!

Dray: blickt angeekelt auf den Absatz und dann zu Harry Ich höre mich an wie die letzte, übersentimentale Schwuchtel! Und das mitten in der großen Schlacht um Hogwarts! schauder Ich sollte auf dem Schlachtfeld stehen und Schlammblüter vermöbeln!

Missy: Sag das unserer lieben Autorin. Sie hat nämlich beschlossen, dass du lieber mit Harry flirten solltest…

Dray: Ich glaube, ich muss mal gerade deine Toilette benutzen… würg

Missy: Halt dich zurück! Dazu kriegst du noch früh genug die Möglichkeit!

Dray & Harry (unisono): Oh nein! böse Vorahnung

[iVorsichtig, langsam strecke ich meine hand nach dir aus. Ich sehe wie du zusammenzuckst. Du bist wahrlich ein Kätzchen ,machst deinem gemeinschaftshaus alle ehre.[/i

Missy: Das arme Ding sollte vielleicht wirklich mal ein paar Euro in eine neue Tastatur mit vernünftiger Feststelltaste investieren…ihre funktioniert irgendwie nur alle drei Mal oder so…

Harry: Kätzchen? Kätzchen?! KÄTZCHEN?! Malfoy, du Sack, ich bring dich um! springt Dray an die Kehle

Dray: Rghtraaagnkt?

Missy: reißt Harry von Dray los Er meinte es nicht so, er kann überhaupt nichts dafür!

Dray: Genau, ich kann überhaupt nicht dafür! Wofür überhaupt? schielt auf den Absatz

Missy: NEIN, DRACO, LIES ES…

Dray: würg

Missy: …nicht -.-"

Dray: verschwindet wehenden Umhangs aus dem Zimmer, Richtung des stillen Örtchens

[iIch stehe direkt vor dir. Ich sehe wie sich dein Brustkorb unter dem umhang schnell hebt und senkt. Du hast Angst. ich werde sie dir nehmen.[/i 

Harry: Warum darf Draco rausgehen und ich nicht? Q.Q Ich ertrage das nicht länger! Ich habe keine Angst vor diesem verdammten Kotzbrocken!

Missy: Kotzbrocken trifft es momentan erschreckend genau…jedenfalls hab ich nur ein Badezimmer und deswegen musst du hier bei mir bleiben, bis Dray sich in aller Ruhe seines Mittagessens entledigt hat.

Harry: So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen… vernimmt Würgegeräusche von nebenan Buärks…

Jacky: tritt ein Und, hab ich was verpasst? hoff

Missy: Nicht wirklich, der mieseste Teil kommt noch.

Jacky: Mist…

Missy: Wieso? Ich find's lustig…

Jacky: Du bist pervers und krank!

Missy: Erzähl mir was, das ich noch nicht weiß.

[iImmer näher komm ich deinem Gesicht. Du siehst mich an. Denkst du wirklich ich würde dich töten?, es scheint so.  
Habe keine Angst...[/i

Dray: kommt aus dem Bad und wischt sich den Mund am Umhangärmel ab Haha, klein Potti hat Angst vor mir! Endlich schreibt die Autorin mal was, das mir zusagt!

Missy: Wart's nur ab!

[iUnsere Lippen verschließen sich. Werden ein ganzes. Du schmeckst süß, wie ich es mir so oft vorgestellt habe, der Beigeschmack von Blut stört das Bild meiner Träume aber es ist mir egal.[/i

Dray & Harry: stürmen beide gleichzeitig ins Bad und rangeln an der Tür

Harry: hält inne So sieht also das Bild deiner Träume aus, ja? An deiner Stelle fände ich das äußerst beunruhigend!

Dray: Komm her, Narbengesicht, dann hast du bald nicht nur ne Brille, sondern ne Zahnspange gleich dazu!

Missy & Jacky; nehmen jeweils einen der beiden am Arm und führen sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück Vertragt euch und genießt lieber diese wunderbar phantasievolle, hoch anspruchsvolle Lektüre! Versöhnungstonfall

Harry: Wenn die beiden synchron sprechen, klingt das total scary… schauder

[iIch spüre es, alle deine Emotionen brechen aus dir heraus, strömen auf mich ein verfließen mit  
meine eigenen. Lassen sich nicht mehr trennen.[/i

Missy: ‚meine eigenen'? wegroll Jungs, lest mal… Jungs? horcht ins Bad Ah, klingt so, als hätten sie beschlossen, dass eine Kloschüssel für sie beide reicht…

Jacky: Das ist doch schon der erste Schritt in Richtung Shonen-Ai, meinst du nicht auch?

Missy: Definitiv.

[iDeine Angst davor dass dieser Kuss dein Leben gefährdet, das ich dich dabei töten könne.[/i

Missy: Wie tötet man bitte, während man küsst? Na ja…nichts ist unmöglich…

Jacky: …Toyota!

Missy: Du schaust zuviel Werbung!

Jacky: Ich bin du!

Missy: Stimmt. Mist.

Jacky: Ist dir auch schon diese außerordentlich interessante Konstruktion von Satz aufgefallen?

Missy: Du meinst, dass sie einmal zwar das ‚dass' mit doppeltem S geschrieben, aber das Komma vergessen hat und danach ein S weggelassen, aber das das Komma geschrieben hat?

Jacky: Ja, genau das meinte ich…

[iDu hast so viele Leute leiden gesehn.Siehst du dein eigenes, viel größeres Leid nicht?.  
Dein leid ist nicht berechtigt Harry.[/i

Missy: Schnulz! ♥

Jacky: Kitsch! ♥

Dray & Harry (sind wieder da): Hand vor den Mund press

Harry: Welches Leid meint er überhaupt? Ich hab mir zuletzt beim Zeltaufbauen den Zeh…

Missy: Er meint dein seelisches Leid, Dummkopf!

Harry: Mein WAS?

Missy: Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich deine geheime Liebe zu ihm oder so…

Harry: Nichts da! Er ist der Perverse! Nicht ich!

Missy & Jacky: …

Harry: Sogar ihr schweigen klingt gleich! brrr

[iUnsere Lippen lösen nach schier endloser Zeit wieder von einander. Ich sehe dich an. Deine Lippen sind leicht geöffnet, feuchtglänzend. Deine Sonst so gebräunte Wangen sind von einem roten Schimmer überzogen und deine Augen sind geschlossen, du bist die Verführung in Person.[/i

Harry: Ich bin die…?!

Missy: Die Verführung in Person, ja. Für Dray zumindest…

Dray: Wovon träumst du nachts?!

Missy: Glaub mir, DAS willst du nicht wirklich wissen.

Dray: Ausnahmsweise muss ich dir Recht geben, Muggel…

[iMein blick wandert zu deinen rosé farbenden Lippen die durch den Kuss in zartem Rot leuchten. So Rot...[/i

Missy: holt tief Luft

Dray: Wag es dich ja nicht!

Harry: Schone unsere Ohren!

Missy: Kunstbanausen…

[iWieder senken sich meine Lippen auf deine. Du machst süchtig Löwe Süchtig nach mehr...[/i

Dray: hebt eine Augenbraue Löwe? War er nicht eben noch ein…ein…ein…ach, verdammt, ich kann das nicht!

Missy: Du meinst ein ‚Kätzchen'? grin

Dray: Ja, genau das…ewwww… schüttel

Missy: ich möchte kurz bemerken, dass erneut zwei Kommata fehlen und diesmal ein Wort fälschlicherweise GROß Geschrieben worden ist. Offensichtlich hat die Autorin endlich in eine neue Tastatur investiert, deren Feststelltaste aber nun leider ZU gut funktioniert…tückische Sache… Herzliches Beileid, liebe Autorin.

[iLangsam ging die Sonne auf. In kleinen Spalten fiel das rote Licht in dem dunklen wald und spiegelte sich im blut welches den Boden bedeckte wieder. [/i

Missy: Okay, ich nehme das mit dem Beileid zurück. Anscheinend hat sie sich noch immer nicht um eine funktionsfähige Tastatur bemüht. Und ich habe es ebenfalls aufgegeben, auf fehlende Kommata aufmerksam zu machen…

Alle anderen: atmen erleichtert auf

Missy: …aber seit wann fällt Licht bitte in Spalten? Wie hab ich mir das vorzustellen?

Jacky; Denk dir einfach, die Sonne wäre eine Excel-Datei…

Missy: Wie poetisch…

Harry & Dray: .."

Missy: Hat übrigens sonst noch wer den Zeitsprung bemerkt?

Alle: Kopf schüttel

[iNur ein murmeln auf meinen Lippen. Du hörst es nicht. Du bist noch in den Fängen des Schlafes gefangen, du kannst dich glücklich schätzen. Noch musst du die Leichen deiner Kameraden und freunde ,sowie feinde nicht sehen.[/i

Missy: Switchback into present! Jawohl, so was haben wir gern…

Harry: Um uns herum liegen, so wie sie es ausdrückt, Berge von Leichen und ich benutze, friedlich schlafend, meinen Erzfeind als Kissen?! Das ist zugegebenermaßen skurriler als alles, was ich bisher jemals erlebt hab…

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt: Ich lag die ganze Zeit schutlos, ohne meinen Zauberstab, in der Gegend herum, und Voldemort kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, mich unter die Erde zu bringen?

Missy: Tja, deine Logik ist bestechend…das Storyboard der Autorin eher nicht…

[iDein Kopf ruht auf meiner Brust, dein Atem geht ruhig. Ich hab dich noch nie so entspannt gesehen.[/i

Harry: Entspannt?! Ich liege nicht entspannt in DEINEN Armen, du Penner, vor allem nicht mit meinen toten Freunden drum herum!

Dray: Hey, hab ich diesen Scheiß geschrieben, oder was?

[iZögernd öffnest du schließlich deine Augen. Hab ich dich geweckt?, das tut mir leid. Ich ziehe meine Hand die noch vor ein paar Sekunden durch dein verstrubeltes Haar strich zurück.[/i

Harry: Igitt, er hat mich angefasst! ekel

Missy: Stell dir vor, gestern hat er dich sogar geküsst!

Harry: Danke, das hatte ich gerade so schön verdrängt…

Dray: Ich auch… Missy anfunkel

[iSieh nicht hin Harry, Sieh nicht hin.[/i

Missy: Gibt es einen besseren Weg, jemanden zum Hinsehen zu bewegen, als ihm zu sagen, er solle nicht hinschauen? ôO Und wo sind überhaupt die Anführungsstriche? Ich hatte aus dem Kontext heraus gelesen, dass er ihn auffordert, nicht hinzusehen…  
Dray: Wen zum Teufel interessiert das, Muggel?

Missy: eingeschüchtert Ich frag ja nur…

[iDoch zu spät. Deine Augen haben bereits die Leichen erfasst. Ein zittern durchfährt deinen schlanken Körper. Deine Finger krallen sich in meinen grünen umhang, schon beinahe schmerzhaft fest. [/i

Jacky: Ein Haufen Leichen ist ja wohl auch Blickfang Nr.1. Da kann kein Chanelschal mithalten!

Missy: Ich dachte, Harrys Finger krallen sich in Drays UMHANG. Warum ist das denn bitte schmerzhaft?

Harry: Wieso, schreit deine Hose etwa nie, wenn du Löcher reinschneidest?

Missy: guckt auf ihre zerschnittene Hose Bisher noch nicht, nein…

Harry: Dann wird's aber mal Zeit…sieht ja furchtbar aus… murmel richtet den Zauberstab auf die Hose und wispert einen unverständlichen Spruch

Dray: was hat das Narbengesicht denn JETZT schon wieder vor?

Missys Hose: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dray, Missy & Jacky: halten sich die Ohren zu Mach, dass es aufhört! . 

Harry: am Kopf kratz Kann ich nich, Spruch vergessen…

Alle: Oh nein…

[iMeine Finger umschließen dein Kinn, drehen dein Gesicht zu mir. Sieh nicht hin Harry.  
"Sieh nicht hin."  
Tränen stehen in deinen Augen, lösen sich, bahnen sich über dein Gesicht. Weine nicht.[/i 

Missy: Ich hab die Anführungsstriche gefunden! Wer noohoooch?

Dray: Harry, Tränen ‚bahnen sich über dein Gesicht'! Sie meinte nicht zufällig ‚bahnen sich den Weg über dein Gesicht'? ôO Ist ja auch egal, solange du heulst wie ein kleines Kind! hrhr

Harry: Ich HEULE NICHT! sniff

Dray: Du tust es ja beinahe schon wieder, weil es dir so schrecklich peinlich ist!

Missy & Jacky: Wie ukig! Tihi… ♥

Harry: Sie tun es schon wiiiiieder! Q.Q auf Missy und Jacky zeig

Jacky: Mensch, Harry, krieg dich wieder ein… Kopf schüttel Du passt dich viel zu gut der Rolle an. Die unsere liebe Autorin die zuteilt…willst du das?

Harry: NEIN!

Jacky: Na sieht du…

[iVerzweifelt klammerst du dich an mich. Ich kann sie hören, Verlasst mich nicht... Verlass mich nicht. Deine Gedanken hallen in mir wieder...[/i

Missy: Zu spät, Harry, du hättest sie retten können!

Harry: Ich hatte keine Wahl! Ich wurde von diesem schrecklichen Mädchen mit der kaputten Tastatur gezwungen, stattdessen mit Malfoy…was auch immer zu tun…ich will gar nicht dran denken… Gesicht verzieh

Jacky & Missy: beginnen bei dem Gedanken daran zu sabbern und bekommen Nasenbluten

Dray & Harry: O.O

[iIch werde dich nie verlassen. Ein sanfter Kuss, Eine Träne...

Die Sonne steigt weiter gen Himmel, trügerischer blauer Himmel.

der wald erstrahlt in dem hellen licht, die strahlen erfassen dein Gesicht. Deine Augen.[/i

Missy: Kitpf! versucht trotz Blut zu sprechen

Jacky: Schnulpf! versucht es ebenfalls

Harry & Dray: erliegen erneut ihrem Brechreiz

[iDie spur der Tränen reflektiert das rot der Sonne..

und verleiht dir unsterbliche schönheit.[/i

Harry: fängt sich wieder Ich bin unsterblich, ich bin unsterblich! Ich wusste es schon immer: Ich habe einmal überlebt, ich werde EWIG leben!

Missy: Nein, nein! Da steht, deine SCHÖNHEIT ist unsterblich…

Harry: Schade…

Dray: Ist es zu Ende?

Missy: Ja.

Dray: Na endlich! Wurde auch Zeit! Dann werde ich dir jetzt beweisen, dass du ganz und gar nicht [iunsterblich[/i bist! evil grin

THE END!


	2. none

**MSTing: Ein Oneshot – Hirnlosigkeit sei Dank!**

Zuerst einmal: Ich möchte niemanden mit diesem MSTing anfeinden oder die Fähigkeiten der Autorin in den Dreck ziehen…zumindest nicht viel xD

Die Autorin bleibt natürlich anonym…ich würde schließlich auch nich gerne bekannt sein als die, die DAS HIER geschrieben hat:

[iIst mein erstes HP FF

Pairing: DM/HP[/i

Missy: Ihre erste HP-FF? Merkt man. Ich meine – hallo! – Harry und Draco sind SCHWUL!

Jacky (Missy's Schizohälfte): Ja und? Bei dir sind sie doch auch immer schwul!

Missy: Ja, aber ich stelle es anders da…irgendwie…realistischer?

Jacky: …denkst DU…

Missy: will von der Irrealistik ihrer eigenen Storys ablenken Heißt es eigentlich ‚das FF' oder ‚die FF'?

Harry: Ich glaube, das ist nicht festgelegt…

Missy: DIE Nutella und DIE Fanfiction. Jawohl!

Harry: Um ehrlich zu sein: Man streitet sich auch, ob es DAS Nutella oder DIE Nutella heißt… drop

Missy: Mir doch egal. Erste Regel: Ich bin die Autorin dieses MSTings und deshalb habe ich immer recht. Zweite Regel: Wenn ich nicht recht haben sollte, tritt Regel 1 in Kraft!

Harry: Der is total ausgelutscht…

Dray: Ja, genau wie du, Fußabtreter!

Jacky: riecht Ärger Bin mal gerade Zigaretten holen…

Missy: Aber wir rauchen doch überhaupt nicht!

Jacky: …für meine Katze!

Missy: Und wir haben auch keine Katze! Hast du gehört? Hey! HEY!

Jacky: ist bereits aus der Tür

[iIch blicke dich an. Die dumpfen Geräusche des Kampfes der nur ein paar Meter weiter tobt dringen nur gedämpft an mein Ohr, scheinen nicht wirklich. Ich habe dich in eine Ecke des waldes gelockt .[/i

Missy: Die liebe Autorin scheint es nicht mit Kommata zu haben, nicht wahr?

Harry: Ja, und sie hat Wald klein geschrieben…

Dray: Da steht, ich locke dich in eine Ecke des Waldes. Warum bitte sollte ich das tun, während die da draußen noch kämpfen?

Missy: Glaub mir, dass willst du gar nicht wissen…

Dray: Ich schätz mal, ich erfahr es ohnehin früh genug?

Missy: Du hast es erfasst, Watson "

[iIch spüre wie sich ein Grinsen auf meine Lippen legt aber kein Ton dringt über sie, zu fasziniert bin ich von deinem Anblick.[/i

Missy: Ja ja, das Komma, der beste Freund des Schriftstellers…

Harry: Aber seine Freunde vergisst man doch nicht einfach! empört

Dray: Wo er richtig liegt…apropos ‚liegen': Es liegt also ein Grinsen auf meinen Lippen (hoffentlich ist's bequem genug), aber wie bitte klingt es, wenn ein Ton ‚darüber dringt'?

[iDas Blut der Opfer welche von euch zu solchen erklärt wurden rinnt an deinem Körper herab, tränken deinen umhang rot... Blutrot.  
Mein Blick schweift über dein Gesicht.[/i

Missy: Sah sie mich an, Wangen so rot, das Feuerlot, die Wangen rot… sing

Harry & Dray: O.O

Missy: Was denn? -.-

Übrigens: Sie hat es schon wieder getan: Ein Einschub ohne Kommata! dreht langsam ab

Dray: Warum schenke ich Narbengesicht auch nur eine Sekunde meiner Aufmerksamkeit? Hab ich endlich beschlossen, ihm den Garaus zu machen? Oo

Missy: Nein, du Narzisst! Merkst du's nicht? Da bahnt sich was an!

Dray: Ach ja? Und was soll das sein? Ne Prügelei?

Missy: …

[iDeine smaragd grünen Augen sind vor schreck geweitet, du weißt dass du keine Chance hast. Ich kann dich nicht töten.[/i

Harry: Was denn nun, smaragdfarben oder grün? Ö.ö

Missy: Ich glaube, sie meinte ‚smaragdgrün'…

Harry: Und was bitte ist dann ein ‚schreck'?

Missy: Denk doch mal nach, Wunderkind. Sie hat Schreck klein geschrieben! beginnt, an ihrer Unterlippe zu spielen vorlauter fehlender Kommata und nicht zu erkennender Groß- und Kleinschreibung

Dray: Mal was viel wichtigeres: Wieso bitte kann ich den da auf Harry deut nicht töten? Ich kannte den Avada Kedavra, bevor ich meine ersten Worte gesprochen hab.

Harry: Das ergibt keinen Sinn!

Dray: Tut es wohl!

Harry: Tut es nicht!

Dray: Avada-

Missy: Wag es dich ja nicht, Harry umzubringen, Dray! Nicht, bevor wir dieses Ding hier zu Ende geMSTet haben…

Dray: Darf ich ihm danach die Lichter auspusten?

Missy: Meinewegen…

Harry: Hey! . 

Missy: …aber ich glaube, danach möchtest du noch viel eher jemand anderen ins Gras beißen lassen.

[iEs wäre doch eine Schande solch eine Schönheit zu töten.  
Mein Engel.[/i

Dray: Bitte WAS? Das hab ich niemals gesagt!

Harry: giggelt vor sich hin Doch hast du, siehst du doch! ‚Mein Engel'… kicher

Missy: d…das arme Komma… .

[iEin tropfen Blut löst sich aus deinen Haaren, rinnt an deinem gesicht herab vorbei an deinen smaragd grünen Augen die mich schon damals so fasziniert hatten.[/i

Harry: Da haben wir wieder das Smaragdgrün…

Missy: Das gehört doch alles groß geschrieben… deutet auf ‚tropfen' und ‚gesicht' hockt sich in die nächste Ecke und wippt auf den Fußsohlen hin und her

Dray: sagt nichts mehr, weil er sich viel zu blamiert fühlt, ohne auch nur den geringsten Teil dazu beigetragen zu haben

[iIch mache einen Schritt auf dich zu, welch eine Überraschung du weichst zurück hätte ich ja nie gedacht. Ja der Sarkasmus, mein ständiger Begleiter, ein weiterer Grund deines Hasses auf mich.[/i

Missy: hockt noch immer in derselben Ecke und macht sich zum Hans sieht sich widerstrebend den Satz an, schlägt ein Rad und beginnt, irre vor sich hin zu kichern

Harry: Na gut, dann übernehme ich ihren Part: Oyfg! Die armen, armen Kommas! Vergessen, verlassen und ganz auf sich allein gestellt, in der grausamen Welt des Nicht-vorhanden-seins… Oh, welch Tragödie! wischt eine imaginäre Träne fort

Missy: plötzlich wieder ganz sie selbst Was soll dieses Schmierentheater? So etwas würde ich NIEMLAS sagen!

Jacky: kommt zur Tür herein, bemerkt den Streit und versucht, sich wieder hinaus zu schleichen

Missy: Hey, wo willst du denn schon wieder hin?

Jacky: Die Katze will noch mehr Zigaretten… nuschelt irgendwas von ‚Kettenraucher' vor sich hin und verschwindet erneut

[iWieder ein schritt. Deine Augen sind von Furcht durchzogen, deine Maske bröckelt als du den harten baumstam hinter dir spürst. Was willst du tun? Dein zauberstab hast du schon lange nicht mehr, liegt irgendwo in dem wald, vergessen.[/i 

Alle zusammen: Was zum Teufel ist ein baumstam? O.O

Missy: Ich glaube, ich weiß es: Sie meinte einen Baumstamm! hrhr

Sagt mal, Leute, kommt es mir nur so vor, oder sieht es aus, als hätte sie, ihrer Groß- und Kleinschreibung nach zu urteilen, kein Subjekt im letzten Satz? Ôo

Dray: Du weißt doch inzwischen, dass dieses arme Mädchen kein Geld für eine gescheite Feststelltaste hat!

Missy: Genau, so muss es sein! nod, nod

Harry: ignoriert beide Erstens sind meine Augen wegen dieses arroganten Archs (censored by Pokito lD) hier neben mir nie und nimmer ‚von Furcht durchzogen', zweitens habe ich außerordentlich reine Haut und in meinem Gesicht bröckelt gar nicht – ich bin ja nicht die Sphinx! – und drittens würde ich niemals – ich wiederhole: NIEMALS – meinen Zauberstab im Wald vergessen; erst recht nicht, wenn er überlebenswichtig ist!

Missy: patta Ganz ruhig Harry. Tröste dich einfach damit, dass es noch viiieeel schlimmer kommen könnte. Und glaub mir: das wird es!

Harry: … Angst

[i"Du bist so schön" ,Nur ein flüstern aber du hörst es. Deine Wangen verfärben sich rot. Es ist verwirrend nicht wahr? Diese worte ausgerechnet von seinem Erzfeind zu hören. Aber es stimmt..  
"Wunderschön.."[/i

Missy: …die Wangen rot. Da hab ich sie berührt, hab ihre Angst gespürt, so viel gelitten und zuviel gewuuuuusst! schmetter

Harry: Hör endlich auf damit!

Dray: Genau! Nicht nur Muggel, sondern auch noch Lesbe!

Missy: Ich bin bi, Mann. Außerdem hab ich den Text nicht geschrieben. Außerdem sagt das genau der Richtige! wissend grins Lies doch erstmal, was du wieder Schönes gesagt hast!

Dray: blickt angeekelt auf den Absatz und dann zu Harry Ich höre mich an wie die letzte, übersentimentale Schwuchtel! Und das mitten in der großen Schlacht um Hogwarts! schauder Ich sollte auf dem Schlachtfeld stehen und Schlammblüter vermöbeln!

Missy: Sag das unserer lieben Autorin. Sie hat nämlich beschlossen, dass du lieber mit Harry flirten solltest…

Dray: Ich glaube, ich muss mal gerade deine Toilette benutzen… würg

Missy: Halt dich zurück! Dazu kriegst du noch früh genug die Möglichkeit!

Dray & Harry (unisono): Oh nein! böse Vorahnung

[iVorsichtig, langsam strecke ich meine hand nach dir aus. Ich sehe wie du zusammenzuckst. Du bist wahrlich ein Kätzchen ,machst deinem gemeinschaftshaus alle ehre.[/i

Missy: Das arme Ding sollte vielleicht wirklich mal ein paar Euro in eine neue Tastatur mit vernünftiger Feststelltaste investieren…ihre funktioniert irgendwie nur alle drei Mal oder so…

Harry: Kätzchen? Kätzchen?! KÄTZCHEN?! Malfoy, du Sack, ich bring dich um! springt Dray an die Kehle

Dray: Rghtraaagnkt?

Missy: reißt Harry von Dray los Er meinte es nicht so, er kann überhaupt nichts dafür!

Dray: Genau, ich kann überhaupt nicht dafür! Wofür überhaupt? schielt auf den Absatz

Missy: NEIN, DRACO, LIES ES…

Dray: würg

Missy: …nicht -.-"

Dray: verschwindet wehenden Umhangs aus dem Zimmer, Richtung des stillen Örtchens

[iIch stehe direkt vor dir. Ich sehe wie sich dein Brustkorb unter dem umhang schnell hebt und senkt. Du hast Angst. ich werde sie dir nehmen.[/i 

Harry: Warum darf Draco rausgehen und ich nicht? Q.Q Ich ertrage das nicht länger! Ich habe keine Angst vor diesem verdammten Kotzbrocken!

Missy: Kotzbrocken trifft es momentan erschreckend genau…jedenfalls hab ich nur ein Badezimmer und deswegen musst du hier bei mir bleiben, bis Dray sich in aller Ruhe seines Mittagessens entledigt hat.

Harry: So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen… vernimmt Würgegeräusche von nebenan Buärks…

Jacky: tritt ein Und, hab ich was verpasst? hoff

Missy: Nicht wirklich, der mieseste Teil kommt noch.

Jacky: Mist…

Missy: Wieso? Ich find's lustig…

Jacky: Du bist pervers und krank!

Missy: Erzähl mir was, das ich noch nicht weiß.

[iImmer näher komm ich deinem Gesicht. Du siehst mich an. Denkst du wirklich ich würde dich töten?, es scheint so.  
Habe keine Angst...[/i

Dray: kommt aus dem Bad und wischt sich den Mund am Umhangärmel ab Haha, klein Potti hat Angst vor mir! Endlich schreibt die Autorin mal was, das mir zusagt!

Missy: Wart's nur ab!

[iUnsere Lippen verschließen sich. Werden ein ganzes. Du schmeckst süß, wie ich es mir so oft vorgestellt habe, der Beigeschmack von Blut stört das Bild meiner Träume aber es ist mir egal.[/i

Dray & Harry: stürmen beide gleichzeitig ins Bad und rangeln an der Tür

Harry: hält inne So sieht also das Bild deiner Träume aus, ja? An deiner Stelle fände ich das äußerst beunruhigend!

Dray: Komm her, Narbengesicht, dann hast du bald nicht nur ne Brille, sondern ne Zahnspange gleich dazu!

Missy & Jacky; nehmen jeweils einen der beiden am Arm und führen sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück Vertragt euch und genießt lieber diese wunderbar phantasievolle, hoch anspruchsvolle Lektüre! Versöhnungstonfall

Harry: Wenn die beiden synchron sprechen, klingt das total scary… schauder

[iIch spüre es, alle deine Emotionen brechen aus dir heraus, strömen auf mich ein verfließen mit  
meine eigenen. Lassen sich nicht mehr trennen.[/i

Missy: ‚meine eigenen'? wegroll Jungs, lest mal… Jungs? horcht ins Bad Ah, klingt so, als hätten sie beschlossen, dass eine Kloschüssel für sie beide reicht…

Jacky: Das ist doch schon der erste Schritt in Richtung Shonen-Ai, meinst du nicht auch?

Missy: Definitiv.

[iDeine Angst davor dass dieser Kuss dein Leben gefährdet, das ich dich dabei töten könne.[/i

Missy: Wie tötet man bitte, während man küsst? Na ja…nichts ist unmöglich…

Jacky: …Toyota!

Missy: Du schaust zuviel Werbung!

Jacky: Ich bin du!

Missy: Stimmt. Mist.

Jacky: Ist dir auch schon diese außerordentlich interessante Konstruktion von Satz aufgefallen?

Missy: Du meinst, dass sie einmal zwar das ‚dass' mit doppeltem S geschrieben, aber das Komma vergessen hat und danach ein S weggelassen, aber das das Komma geschrieben hat?

Jacky: Ja, genau das meinte ich…

[iDu hast so viele Leute leiden gesehn.Siehst du dein eigenes, viel größeres Leid nicht?.  
Dein leid ist nicht berechtigt Harry.[/i

Missy: Schnulz! ♥

Jacky: Kitsch! ♥

Dray & Harry (sind wieder da): Hand vor den Mund press

Harry: Welches Leid meint er überhaupt? Ich hab mir zuletzt beim Zeltaufbauen den Zeh…

Missy: Er meint dein seelisches Leid, Dummkopf!

Harry: Mein WAS?

Missy: Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich deine geheime Liebe zu ihm oder so…

Harry: Nichts da! Er ist der Perverse! Nicht ich!

Missy & Jacky: …

Harry: Sogar ihr schweigen klingt gleich! brrr

[iUnsere Lippen lösen nach schier endloser Zeit wieder von einander. Ich sehe dich an. Deine Lippen sind leicht geöffnet, feuchtglänzend. Deine Sonst so gebräunte Wangen sind von einem roten Schimmer überzogen und deine Augen sind geschlossen, du bist die Verführung in Person.[/i

Harry: Ich bin die…?!

Missy: Die Verführung in Person, ja. Für Dray zumindest…

Dray: Wovon träumst du nachts?!

Missy: Glaub mir, DAS willst du nicht wirklich wissen.

Dray: Ausnahmsweise muss ich dir Recht geben, Muggel…

[iMein blick wandert zu deinen rosé farbenden Lippen die durch den Kuss in zartem Rot leuchten. So Rot...[/i

Missy: holt tief Luft

Dray: Wag es dich ja nicht!

Harry: Schone unsere Ohren!

Missy: Kunstbanausen…

[iWieder senken sich meine Lippen auf deine. Du machst süchtig Löwe Süchtig nach mehr...[/i

Dray: hebt eine Augenbraue Löwe? War er nicht eben noch ein…ein…ein…ach, verdammt, ich kann das nicht!

Missy: Du meinst ein ‚Kätzchen'? grin

Dray: Ja, genau das…ewwww… schüttel

Missy: ich möchte kurz bemerken, dass erneut zwei Kommata fehlen und diesmal ein Wort fälschlicherweise GROß Geschrieben worden ist. Offensichtlich hat die Autorin endlich in eine neue Tastatur investiert, deren Feststelltaste aber nun leider ZU gut funktioniert…tückische Sache… Herzliches Beileid, liebe Autorin.

[iLangsam ging die Sonne auf. In kleinen Spalten fiel das rote Licht in dem dunklen wald und spiegelte sich im blut welches den Boden bedeckte wieder. [/i

Missy: Okay, ich nehme das mit dem Beileid zurück. Anscheinend hat sie sich noch immer nicht um eine funktionsfähige Tastatur bemüht. Und ich habe es ebenfalls aufgegeben, auf fehlende Kommata aufmerksam zu machen…

Alle anderen: atmen erleichtert auf

Missy: …aber seit wann fällt Licht bitte in Spalten? Wie hab ich mir das vorzustellen?

Jacky; Denk dir einfach, die Sonne wäre eine Excel-Datei…

Missy: Wie poetisch…

Harry & Dray: .."

Missy: Hat übrigens sonst noch wer den Zeitsprung bemerkt?

Alle: Kopf schüttel

[iNur ein murmeln auf meinen Lippen. Du hörst es nicht. Du bist noch in den Fängen des Schlafes gefangen, du kannst dich glücklich schätzen. Noch musst du die Leichen deiner Kameraden und freunde ,sowie feinde nicht sehen.[/i

Missy: Switchback into present! Jawohl, so was haben wir gern…

Harry: Um uns herum liegen, so wie sie es ausdrückt, Berge von Leichen und ich benutze, friedlich schlafend, meinen Erzfeind als Kissen?! Das ist zugegebenermaßen skurriler als alles, was ich bisher jemals erlebt hab…

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt: Ich lag die ganze Zeit schutlos, ohne meinen Zauberstab, in der Gegend herum, und Voldemort kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, mich unter die Erde zu bringen?

Missy: Tja, deine Logik ist bestechend…das Storyboard der Autorin eher nicht…

[iDein Kopf ruht auf meiner Brust, dein Atem geht ruhig. Ich hab dich noch nie so entspannt gesehen.[/i

Harry: Entspannt?! Ich liege nicht entspannt in DEINEN Armen, du Penner, vor allem nicht mit meinen toten Freunden drum herum!

Dray: Hey, hab ich diesen Scheiß geschrieben, oder was?

[iZögernd öffnest du schließlich deine Augen. Hab ich dich geweckt?, das tut mir leid. Ich ziehe meine Hand die noch vor ein paar Sekunden durch dein verstrubeltes Haar strich zurück.[/i

Harry: Igitt, er hat mich angefasst! ekel

Missy: Stell dir vor, gestern hat er dich sogar geküsst!

Harry: Danke, das hatte ich gerade so schön verdrängt…

Dray: Ich auch… Missy anfunkel

[iSieh nicht hin Harry, Sieh nicht hin.[/i

Missy: Gibt es einen besseren Weg, jemanden zum Hinsehen zu bewegen, als ihm zu sagen, er solle nicht hinschauen? ôO Und wo sind überhaupt die Anführungsstriche? Ich hatte aus dem Kontext heraus gelesen, dass er ihn auffordert, nicht hinzusehen…  
Dray: Wen zum Teufel interessiert das, Muggel?

Missy: eingeschüchtert Ich frag ja nur…

[iDoch zu spät. Deine Augen haben bereits die Leichen erfasst. Ein zittern durchfährt deinen schlanken Körper. Deine Finger krallen sich in meinen grünen umhang, schon beinahe schmerzhaft fest. [/i

Jacky: Ein Haufen Leichen ist ja wohl auch Blickfang Nr.1. Da kann kein Chanelschal mithalten!

Missy: Ich dachte, Harrys Finger krallen sich in Drays UMHANG. Warum ist das denn bitte schmerzhaft?

Harry: Wieso, schreit deine Hose etwa nie, wenn du Löcher reinschneidest?

Missy: guckt auf ihre zerschnittene Hose Bisher noch nicht, nein…

Harry: Dann wird's aber mal Zeit…sieht ja furchtbar aus… murmel richtet den Zauberstab auf die Hose und wispert einen unverständlichen Spruch

Dray: was hat das Narbengesicht denn JETZT schon wieder vor?

Missys Hose: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dray, Missy & Jacky: halten sich die Ohren zu Mach, dass es aufhört! . 

Harry: am Kopf kratz Kann ich nich, Spruch vergessen…

Alle: Oh nein…

[iMeine Finger umschließen dein Kinn, drehen dein Gesicht zu mir. Sieh nicht hin Harry.  
"Sieh nicht hin."  
Tränen stehen in deinen Augen, lösen sich, bahnen sich über dein Gesicht. Weine nicht.[/i 

Missy: Ich hab die Anführungsstriche gefunden! Wer noohoooch?

Dray: Harry, Tränen ‚bahnen sich über dein Gesicht'! Sie meinte nicht zufällig ‚bahnen sich den Weg über dein Gesicht'? ôO Ist ja auch egal, solange du heulst wie ein kleines Kind! hrhr

Harry: Ich HEULE NICHT! sniff

Dray: Du tust es ja beinahe schon wieder, weil es dir so schrecklich peinlich ist!

Missy & Jacky: Wie ukig! Tihi… ♥

Harry: Sie tun es schon wiiiiieder! Q.Q auf Missy und Jacky zeig

Jacky: Mensch, Harry, krieg dich wieder ein… Kopf schüttel Du passt dich viel zu gut der Rolle an. Die unsere liebe Autorin die zuteilt…willst du das?

Harry: NEIN!

Jacky: Na sieht du…

[iVerzweifelt klammerst du dich an mich. Ich kann sie hören, Verlasst mich nicht... Verlass mich nicht. Deine Gedanken hallen in mir wieder...[/i

Missy: Zu spät, Harry, du hättest sie retten können!

Harry: Ich hatte keine Wahl! Ich wurde von diesem schrecklichen Mädchen mit der kaputten Tastatur gezwungen, stattdessen mit Malfoy…was auch immer zu tun…ich will gar nicht dran denken… Gesicht verzieh

Jacky & Missy: beginnen bei dem Gedanken daran zu sabbern und bekommen Nasenbluten

Dray & Harry: O.O

[iIch werde dich nie verlassen. Ein sanfter Kuss, Eine Träne...

Die Sonne steigt weiter gen Himmel, trügerischer blauer Himmel.

der wald erstrahlt in dem hellen licht, die strahlen erfassen dein Gesicht. Deine Augen.[/i

Missy: Kitpf! versucht trotz Blut zu sprechen

Jacky: Schnulpf! versucht es ebenfalls

Harry & Dray: erliegen erneut ihrem Brechreiz

[iDie spur der Tränen reflektiert das rot der Sonne..

und verleiht dir unsterbliche schönheit.[/i

Harry: fängt sich wieder Ich bin unsterblich, ich bin unsterblich! Ich wusste es schon immer: Ich habe einmal überlebt, ich werde EWIG leben!

Missy: Nein, nein! Da steht, deine SCHÖNHEIT ist unsterblich…

Harry: Schade…

Dray: Ist es zu Ende?

Missy: Ja.

Dray: Na endlich! Wurde auch Zeit! Dann werde ich dir jetzt beweisen, dass du ganz und gar nicht [iunsterblich[/i bist! evil grin

THE END!


End file.
